


A Lovesick Puppy

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't help himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovesick Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _A post 2.10 Arthur becomes a bit of a lovesick stalker_ from [kbrand5333](http://kbrand5333.livejournal.com/).

_Heavens, what am I doing?_  
  
It started all by accident, one morning while Arthur was on patrol in the lower towns when he glimpsed her flowly, curly hair and her lavender corseted gown – which she no doubt made herself -- as she made her way through the stalls. Three weeks had passed since the Lady Vivian incident and Gwen declared that she could not be his Queen, yet Arthur found that he could not stop thinking about her, or dreaming about her. Hell, even looking at her – which proved very distracting whenever he was in the same room as her, not only that but he had to endure Merlin’s constant teasing. But he always made sure Merlin regretted it.   
  
Anyway, back to the story, he saw her walking and stopping by each stall, admiring all the products the merchants had on offer, the sun highlighting her brown curls turning them gold as if she was an angel.   
  
And before he knew it, he started following her every day, knowing that it was wrong. It didn't matter to him though; if they were the only moments he could look at her freely he would do it. And did it he did. Always scared and afraid that he might get caught in the back of his mind. But that was what his blue cloak was for. The one that he had worn when he stayed at her house, acted like a complete and total prat and kissed her for the first time.   
  
Now here he was, the fifth time that week, hiding amongest the people, watching as Gwen stopped when something caught her eye. It was the clothing merchant’s stall filled with every kind of clothing in every colour you could imagine. But one particular had caught her eyes; a light pink one. Arthur was not knowledgeable when it came to women’s clothes and dresses. He had no idea what kind of cloth it was, all he knew was the glint in Gwen’s eyes as she admired the cloth in her hands, running it through her fingers.   
  
Arthur watched as Gwen conversed with the merchant with a look of disappointment on her face. She could not afford it of course, even though she was Morgana’s maid. Though, her dresses had improved of the last year, he heard that Gwen saved quite a bit of money for them.   
  
Over the night, Arthur could not get over the disappointment in Gwen’s face out of his head. Then he jumped up, an idea occurred to him. He would buy it for her.   
  
***  
  
Walking slowly into her small home, tired from taking care of Morgana all day, all Gwen wanted to do was to get into her small bed and sleep. As soon as she walked by her table, she saw a parcel on it. Surprised, she wondered who it would be from. Of course,, she realized it could only be from one person.   
  
Picking up the parcel carefully, she unwrapped the paper and what she saw stunned her.   
  
 _How did he know?_


End file.
